Truth or Dare
by MidnightSun1668
Summary: Not an ordanary game of Truth or Dare game. Acexi and rated T because i'm paranoid.


**Disclaimer: "Yes Yes Its mine all mine." I pinched myself to make sure I wasnt dreaming. I woke to find I had fallen out of bed."AWWWW man so close."**

Ace's Pov:

"Ace...Cheif...Hellllooo." Said Tec as he waved his hand in front of his leaders face.

"Huh wait whaaa?" I was kind of confused. There was a long pause. "Every time." mumbled Duck under his breath. That was the third time this month he had blanked out in the middle of a conversation with his teammates.

"I said it's your turn to ask someone." _Why did i agree to this again?___I looked around the room to see and tall, tan and all around breath taking bunny sitting beside Rev. A small smile crepped on to my face. Oh I had a plan and a deer bunny with pink ears was going to pay for this.

Flash Back: Still Ace's Pov:

It was at least 7:00 at night in Loonatics tower I was on my way to the training room when I heard a very odd conversation between to of the founding members. I peeked around the corrner to find Lexi and Duck talking. Not yelling. Not screaming. It was VERY weird.

"Do you think that this plan will work?" She asked him.

"Course it will come on lets ask." He led her down that hall calling my name.

" Eh What's up Duck?"

They run twards me. " Lexi and I wanted to know if you were ok if we had a truth or dare party here?"

"Neh I guess we could." _What did I toust say._

They ran down the hall screaming like little school girls that just got the boy they like to look at them.** (I did that once. BAD choice).**

Still flash back. Normal Pov. Start of party:

"Ok boys, lets cover how this is gonna work. Rule one if you you dont do the dare then you have to take off you pice of clothing. And the same goes if you dont answer a truth. Ok" Said Lexi as if she was the boss.

"OK" said everyone at the same time.

" I'll go first. Ummmm, Tec." He looked up. "Truth or Dare?"

"Well truth would be more scaring emotionaly but dare would cause..." "PICK ONE!" Screamed everyone. "OK. OK. Truth." Lexi grinned evily. We all knew this wouldnt be good."Ok when you and Master mind where in school did you ever kiss her?" Tec turned bright red. "I am NOT answering."

"Den ya gotta take off dem cloths dock." I said as if I was in charge, But clearly I wasnt with lexi there.

I watched as Tec took off his socks. _Smart and both stupid at the same time._ "Ok." Tec looked around to see blank in clear view. Blank had his hand covering his face tryingnot to be noticed. "Duck." He had the same evil smile as lexi. "Truth or dare?" "Dare..."He said as he bowed his head. "I dare you to do balette with Rev. Swan lake Preferabily." _Ters dat evil grin again._

"What. No!" He screamed. Duck removed his shirt. Everyone gasped in shock as he lifted his shirt something pink and frilly was hiding underneeth his everyones suprise it was a girtle. No one could keep a straight face, they all fell on the floor laghing like crazy. After ten minutes everyone finally realized they had a game to get back to.

"Ace truth or dare?" Theres that evil grin again.

"Neeehh I say truth dock."

"Just what I was hoping for. Who is you crush."

Lexi's Pov:

He turned bright red. Soon after he looked down and said pass. Removing his shirt I noticed his 8 pack. I almost melted like a puddle. _STOP!_ My cheeks burned as the blood rushed to my face.

"Ok. Rev truth or dare?" He questioned the roadrunner.

"well- I guess-i'll - have-to-say-the-the-wise-choise-is-truth." He looked so proud of his answer. "Is dat rumor true dat when you to weathervain to da klink you made you wit her foist." Rev instantly froze at that question. "Yes" He said in a meek voice.

"Hey-Lexi-truth-or-dare?" Of course i came back with "Dare." "Ok-I-dare-you-to-kiss-Duck." I froze in shock._ Whats he thinking i'd rather eat one of slams old socks._ I shuddered at what i thought. "Never." I said as i removed my socks. Just like Tec.

A couple hours later:

I was in nothing but my panties aand bra after being dared to kiss Duck quite a few , Tec, and Rev were all in their boxers. Slam was fully clothed and Duck well...Lets leave him be.

Tec broke the aquard scilence. "Ok last question. Then it's off to bed ok?" Everyone agreed.

It was Revs turn and again he chose me. And again I chose dare. "I-dare-you-to-sit-on-Aces-lap-then-kiss-him." I didn't want to loose anymore clothing. I looked over at him and his face was not grey and white but completely red. "Fine." I rose from my spot and slipped into his lap. We looked at eachother for a momment. The gap between you faces became smaller and smaller. I could already tast his breath. At that point our lips touched. He tasted so good and with every seconed passing by the kiss grew deeper.

Ace's Pov

We finally broke away. Lexi got off my lap and went to her room. Everyone else did the same. I stayed there till 2am. Then I heard faint foot stepps comming up behind me. "Ace Is that you?" At that point I knew it was Lexi. "Ya it's me Lex." Isaid as I looked up to meet her eyes.

"Whatcha doin up so late Lex?" I questioned.

"Couldn't Sleep. To much was on my mind." She looked at me with those emeraled eyes. I felt like I was going to melt right then and there.

"Do you want to talk bout it Bunny?"

There she goes again with those eye. I couldnt help but stair.

In the hallway

Rev looks over to Tec "Five-bucks-says-they-kiss."

"Your so on!"


End file.
